


Build you a Home

by j_marquis



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Rebuilding, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_marquis/pseuds/j_marquis
Summary: Reeve tries to keep the things he loves close while he rebuilds.
Relationships: Reeve Tuesti/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: FFVII Secret Spring





	Build you a Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilRobotCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRobotCat/gifts).



It was small things, at first.

“You shouldn’t try to travel, after everything that happened.” Reeve convinced him to stay and help evacuate, help put things together, and once they had started rebuilding, he still found reasons.

“We need help. They need us, Vincent.”

Another week, and he needed help keeping the monsters that threatened their new settlement at bay. They needed someone to scout locations. To protect the builders who were working at the river. To travel with the supply caravans. Provide defense, advice. Protection. 

One week became two, became three.

“You should find somewhere more permanent to stay.” Reeve told him, when they started building housing. “We can make you a house here.”

“Why?”

“So you have somewhere to call home.”

“I don’t need it.” Vincent turned away from him, looked out the tall window in the building they had turned into the WRO office. Strange, that people had made permanent buildings in the wreckage, close enough they could still see some of the Midgar ruins. Sometimes he thought he could still feel the aftershocks of the meteor, the way it shifted the world itself around it, the way it wrapped around the lifestream, wrapped around the Holy Spell and shifted and shifted and shifted and Vincent couldn’t think about it for too long or he got dizzy.

Instead he looked at Reeve. Steady, solid Reeve. Reeve, who was always there for him, with his calm demeanor and kind eyes. Reeve who never quite took no for an answer when it came to making Vincent stay.

“Nonsense. You need somewhere to stay.”

“I’ll keep sleeping on your sofa.”

“Can I at least have a room built for you in my home?” Reeve touched his arm with one hand, and Vincent looked at where they touched. Looked at Reeve’s hand, perfectly kept, not a hint of engine grease or blood on his nails, touching Vincent’s dirty battle worn leathers. Touching all the mess and grime that was Vincent Valentine.

Vincent stared at where they connected, at Reeve’s hand, so perfectly kept, clean, pale, touching him without fear. So few touched him without fear.

“I don’t sleep well alone.” Vincent admitted.

“You’ll always have a place to stay.” Reeve tried to reassure him. Tried to rub his hand along Vincent’s arm. Like he might comfort a scared animal or a lost child. “I’ll make you a room, right next to mine.”

Vincent looked away.

“If you need someone, I’ll be right next door.”

More often than not, Vincent slept on the floor of Reeve’s room. He’d drag the pillow from the bed Reeve insisted on, the blanket, and curl on the floor where he could stretch out and he could hear Reeve breathing, hear the small sounds of life. He couldn’t stand the silence anymore. It closed in on him, like the coffin, emptiness hurt. He would reach towards Reeve, sleep on the floor beside him.

And then the nightmares.

“Vincent?”

He didn’t wake, thrashing into himself, clawing at the blankets until they tore, until Reeve pulled himself from the bed and sunk to his knees, tugging Vincent into his arms.

Vincent didn’t wake.

Reeve shook him, carried him to the bed, and held him through the night.

And a nightmare became a habit, until Vincent didn’t even try to sleep on the floor. He took his pillow and his blanket, and he slept tucked close to Reeve. Held on. Held on until he didn’t feel like he was bringing all his ruin to the clean slate that was Reeve.


End file.
